


First Steps

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [246]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/29/19: “ball, helpless, moment”





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/29/19: “ball, helpless, moment”

Instead of a policeman’s ball, Beacon Hills held a Deputy’s Dance to raise funds for renovations to the Sheriff Station.

Stiles wasn’t attending because he was the sheriff’s son. He was there to dance with the mayor’s son, Derek Hale.

At that moment Stiles just slurped a cup of awful tasting punch. He felt helpless to move toward his goal.

One person after another kept asking Derek to dance with them. Stiles stood no chance.

Dumping his drink into a fake potted palm, Stiles flailed seeing Derek suddenly in front of him.

“May I have this dance, Stiles?” Derek asked.


End file.
